kamen_riderfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Fangire
The with his true name being of the of the Fangire subclass, is a dangerous and childish psychopath with a diehard attraction to the Aso women (Yuri in 1986; Megumi in 2008), and has been an annoyance to the protagonists of the series since the first episode. Ryo Itoya Ryo Itoya is the human form of the Spider Fangire, he is an insane Fangire. Because of his encounters with Yuri and Otoya in 1986, he has become obsessed with her. In 2008, his obsession shifts to Yuri's daughter Megumi, making attempts to have her for himself. In his final attempt, he accidentally gains the Ixa Belt and uses it to make Megumi his. But once he loses the Ixa Knuckle due to his attraction to Megumi, Ryo is weakened by the Garulu Fever of Emperor Form and then destroyed by the fully awakened Mio. He uses hand puppets to talk to his prey, cowardly attacking weaker opponents. He first appears in 1986 at a funeral where Yuri attempts to kill him but he escapes via his invisibility ability. Though Otoya lacks the strength to fight Ryo, Jiro manages to force the Spider Fangire to retreat. At 2008, Ryo reintroduces himself while abducting Megumi due to the resemblance to her mother. Unfortunately, the Sheep Fangire's own obsession with Megumi proves a hindrance in Ryo's plan. When Ryo attempted to abduct Megumi personally, he gets attacked by Ixa, escaping when Kiva gets attacked himself. He later found the Rider's body along the shore after his defeat from Ixa, and was about to crush Kiva's skull with a rock then fleed when Kiva twitched, the latter still within the land of the living. With this bit of info, Ryo manages to get Keisuke to spare him for the moment and go after Megumi without fear of Ixa's interference, though it was only to serve in Keisuke's interests of getting Kiva out to the open, driving the Fangire off once he did his job. When the Bishop arrives, Ryo was used by him to awaken Mio as the new Queen, stealing the Ixa Knuckle as a result. After losing the Ixa Knuckle due to his attraction to Megumi, he is later severely beaten by Kiva in Emperor Form before he was completely destroyed by Mio, fully awakened as the new Queen. A.R. World Ryo Itoya is a strange young man who is in actuality the Spider Fangire. He is the first Fangire that Tsukasa and Natsumi encounter in the A.R. World of Kiva, and reveals to them the truce that exists between Humans and Fangires while posing for a photo in the Hikari Studio. reprises his role as Ryo Itoya from Kamen Rider Kiva. Statistics *'Height': 210cm *'Weight': 180kg Kamen Rider IXA *Rider height: 218 cm *Rider weight: 160 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 4.2t **Kicking power: 1.8t **Maximum jump height: 18m **Maximum running speed: 100m/9.6s is the mode used by Ixa mostly in the year 1986 in one of its early prototypes.